


Acne and All

by TheAverageDorkYoudExpect



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I wrote this at Thanksgiving instead of spending time with my family, M/M, Makeup, Sensitive Jeremy, boys wearing makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageDorkYoudExpect/pseuds/TheAverageDorkYoudExpect
Summary: Jeremy wants to be pretty.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Michael's POV_ **

"Jer, whaaat??" I laughed, brushing the fringe of his hair from his forehead to see him better.

Jeremy frowned. "What's wrong?"

I glazed over him again, still laughing. His pale face was completely caked in darker blotches.

"What's--- is this _makeup_??" I asked incredulously, rubbing my thumb across my boyfriend's forehead.

He swatted my hands away and fixed his gaze to the floor. "I just wanted to cover my acne, maybe? But I should've known that I couldn't pull it off like you do."

I instantly felt bad. "No, no baby, don't cry. Don't cry, please."

I kissed away the stray tear running down Jeremy's face before pulling back and resting my hands on the small of his back. "I'm sorry for laughing, 'Miah. It's just a... a little dark for you, that's all...

Where did you get it anyway?"

"Well, I- um..." He trailed off, refusing to meet my gaze.

Then it all clicked.

"Jeremiah, you did _not_ use my foundation."

"I'm s-sorry." He cried out quietly. "I just h-hate being so _ugly_."

I cupped his cheek, locking my eyes with his own crystal blue.

"You're beautiful, Jeremy. Utterly _beautiful_ , acne and all. But if it will make you feel better, we can get you your own later, okay?"

"Really?"

I kissed him soundly. "Absolutely."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Target.

_**Michael's POV** _

"What about this one?" Jeremy asked, holding up the tiny glass bottle to his cheek.

After what had happened, I had insisted that my boyfriend let me bring him to Target to help him pick out some foundation and powder. And after a lot of insisting, he'd finally agreed.

"Too dark still." I sighed, picking up the next lightest shade. "Like honestly, can you get any paler??"

Jeremy just shrugged, probably not knowing how to respond to that.

I discarded the still-too-dark foundation onto the shelf and continued the process.

"How did you even think for a second that mine could work on you?" I questioned, hoping it wasn't still a sore subject.

He shifted, clearly uncomfortable. "I didn't know it really mattered."

I laughed. "You are so oblivious."

"Am not!" He exclaimed hotly.

"Aha!" I held up the perfect shade to the light. "Found it, Jer... Jer? Jeremy?"

I turned to find him caught up on the eyeshadow. "'s so pretty..." he murmured, lightly tracing his fingertips over the palette.

"Get it then." I replied without a second thought about it.

The shorter boy whipped around, red up to his ears. "But people would see it and they would think that--"

"What?" I demanded. "What would they think?"

"I don't know. People think makeup's only for girls."

"Do _you_ think that, Jer?"

He hesitated. "No."

"Then it doesn't matter what other people think." I slipped the palette into the cart, along with an eyeliner and mascara.

Jeremy teared up and I wrapped my arms around him, holding his head close to my chest.

"I love you for who _you_ are, Jeremy. Not what other people expect you to be. Never forget that, okay?"

"Okay."

I pressed a kiss to his forehead and he cracked a smile, already blushing.

"Now let's go hit up the icecream aisle, eh?"


End file.
